


Hypnotic

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: Gotham Fanfictions [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gotham, Guns, Song fic, Tea Party, Violence, hypnotic, hypnotist, the sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Jervis Tetch meets the ex Queen of Gotham Lauren The Killer, will he be able to control her and succeed with his plan or will he fail and wind up in a worse situation?





	

**_"I want to be on the front line, knotted up suit ties, talking like a head strong mama!"_ **

When she first met him, he was at The Sirens club, Lauren had recently broken up with the former king of Gotham and was pretty much one of the most wanted Villains in Gotham City right now. She was wanted dead or just simply hated by the criminal underworld and the law but Barbara let her stay with her anyway, she didn't care. She was just as bonkers as Lauren was.

Lauren watched as the tall man walked on the stage, he looked like something from Lewis Carols Alice in wonderland in his exotic taste in suits and his tall top hat. He seemed to speak in riddles, not that she was listening much. He wasn't her type in the slightest, he wasn't crazy, psychotic or even the slightest bit on her wave length."Not feeling it today huh?"Barbara says as she leans on the bar next to Lauren, her blue eyes glimmering with mischief."Well, what's there to be feeling today? I'm wanted by most of Gotham and the supposedly love of my life is suddenly Gay for someone who tried to have me killed. Yeah I'm totally gonna be in the mood."

Jervis discreetly listened in on the young dark haired girls conversation with his employer before a magnificent idea came to mind."I'm going to need one lucky lady for my next trick!"His eyes danced over the crowd like he didn't have anyone in mind before his finger landed on the dark haired girl he had picked from the start of the show.

**_"Gotta picture in your wallet, making me a habit in your vintage t-shirt."_ **

This was the girl he'd been set to get on side. She was the one he'd read about, The King Of Gotham's girlfriend. He'd made sure to study her as best as he can, he'd even cut out pictures of her to memorise her face. This was the girl that could get him to Alice. She had to be.

Lauren's eyes looked up at Tetch who was pointing right at her."Me?"She says while gesturing to herself as Barbara nudges her up."Yes, come my dear!"Jervis exclaims as he gestures her up on to the stage. Her legs slowly make their way up to the stage, last time she was on stage she publicly executed Galavan's niece, another reason she's surprised Tabitha has allowed her to be there. He extends his hand to help her up onto the stage, she gently takes it, using her free hand to smooth her black cocktail dress down so it didn't trail too high."Now! May you tell me your name my sweet?"Jervis asks with a excited expression as he readies himself for his grand performance."My name is Lauren as I'm pretty sure everyone in here knows."She sasses him his answer earning a rather loud laugh from Barbara who is at the back of the club."Lauren..."Her name rolls of his tongue naturally before he says."What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady..."He says without meeting her eyes, his lips curl up into a smirk before he raises his watch and turns to look at her."Listen to my watch, the way it's ticking synchronises with your heartbeat, Look into my eyes, not around them, not above them but deep into their centre.  You are completely relaxed and are becoming weightless. Are you ready to do something impossible?"Jervis says as she stares at him mesmerised and out of control. His dark eyes seemed to darken the more he spoke."Yes..."She breathes out and he slams his watch shut.

**_"Tie ribbons on your top hat, telling me I'm all that, Just like the girls from your hometown."_ **

She didn't remember what he did to her that day, something impossible she guessed. She heard in the news that his sister, Alice killed herself. She felt drawn to him now, like he'd put some sort of spell on her. She felt like she was seeing him everywhere she went or like he was watching her...Maybe it was just Zsasz watching her for Oswald, who knew? That's when she saw him again, across the road with a smug look on his face. He did a playful wave and something happened, the clicking from a lady's high heels did something, like the watch and without her control she began to follow Jervis to a unknown destination.

**_"Sweet blooded and I'm stranded, see if I can stand it, drinking in the shallow water."_ **

He led her to a factory with smashed windows, a young blonde girl was dead at a long table filled with cake and tea cups. Her eyes examined the scene before her as he looked out of the smashed window and down at a forgotten crime scene."This was where your sister died...isn't it."She mutters out as she stood helplessly in the doorway."Alice will never die. She's already in Gordon's friend and a few others that would never be suspected. It's remarkable what she does to people."His eyes drift absentmindedly from the crime scene to the young girl before him."You are the Queen of Gotham! The Queen of hearts."Jervis mutters out as he paces towards her, she attempted to move but it was like her feet were glued to the floor."N-"She was cut off by his soft hand tracing her cheek."I was..."She breathes out as she gazes into his dark hypnotic eyes.

**_"Magnetic, everything about you. You really got me now."_ **

Jervis's facial features change, like he's confused."Oswald's heart lies with another now."She breathes out as a tear gently trails down her pale complexed cheek. Jervis's thumb trails down her red lips."His heart may lie with another but many others lie with you."Jervis whispers out as he lips close in on hers, he kisses her softly as she couldn't reject him, she was hypnotised."I need you to tell me everything..."He whispers against her lips.

**_"You took to me so well, hypnotic taking over me. Make me feel like someone else, You got me talking in my sleep."_ **

He used her that night out of selfish need. After his sisters absence he'd began to crave the feeling of human touch. She wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up but he wasn't going to let her wake up, ever again.

Jervis sent the white rabbit with a message to Jim which would lead him to Penguin, once they'd both figure it out they'd come to a rooftop that fish mooney once fell to her death from."Help me..."A voice whispers from the bedroom, Jervis's eyes scan the room to only see the dark haired girl lay in bed. He slowly makes his way over to her with a confused expression before he heard her whisper it again."Help me..."She was still asleep which left him confused."Help you with what my dear?"His eyes trail her facial features as he patiently awaits his answer."Why does everyone leave?"She whispers again, his eyes seemingly frown sorrowfully."Jerome, Oswald....You..."His eyes widen as he hears this but it didn't change anything, he didn't want her, he wanted Alice! That's all he's ever wanted.

**_"I don't wanna come back down, I don't wanna touch the ground. Pacific Ocean dug so deep, Hypnotic taking over me."_ **

Jervis looked at his watch as he sat on the rooftop watching the dark haired girl pace around the roof with a careless smile on her red lips."Lauren, are you happy with me?"He asks her, her being hypnotised seemingly vanishing from his memory. If it wasn't out of a act of revenge, he would let her go but he couldn't."Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"She answers with a soft smile. Her deep blue and white dress he'd made her wear was blowing in the wind. Jervis gestures for her to come over to him."I want to tell you something."

**_"Bright eyes of the solstice, wherever your mind is headed for a freight train city."_ **

"You're going to kill me..."She whispers out with a crazy smile on her lips, Jervis quickly nods with a wide grin on his lips. Lauren bursts into hysterical laughter before she stands up, brushing her dress."Very funny mister. You're crazy."She mocks and he nods his head before resting it on his hand as he gazes at her."All the best people are my dear."

**_"Locked up till you're moonlit, brushing my hair back, feeling your lips on my cold neck."_ **

"Nobody move!"A familiar voice echoes and Lauren was quickly grabbed and pulled back by Jervis."Hello James!"Jervis yells and Lauren chuckles at Jim from Jervis's arms."Well heya Jimbo!"She laughs out playfully, not caring about the hostage situation. Oswald limps onto the roof beside Jim and Lauren's smile quickly drops at Oswald's worried filled features."Ooo what a bonus! Two in one to witness this!"Jervis exclaims before his lips trail down Lauren's cheek to her neck to reveal the lovebites from the previous night."You hypnotised her!"Oswald exclaims angrily as he points his gloved finger at Jervis.

**_"You took to me so well, Hypnotic taking over me, make me feel like someone else, you've got me talking in my sleep."_ **

"Did I though? I mean she seems fine to me..."Jervis says as he pretends to examine her."He's trying to antagonise you, ignore him."Jim says sternly as he keeps his gun on Jervis who just grins like a madman."Why her?"Jim asks as he moves a little closer."Well she's told me everything I needed to know and well...She was once the Queen." Lauren's eyes drift towards the edge of the rooftop which is when Jervis releases her. Jim and Oswald watch helplessly as she nears the edge of the rooftop."She's scared of open waters. She won't jump."Oswald says to Jim in a hopeful tone and Jervis approaches Lauren slowly as she stands near the edge."In a Hypnotic state you are no longer burdened by doubt and fear which is why we can accomplish the impossible."Jervis says with a mischievous grin. His dark eyes look into Lauren's blue ones."Don't you just want to end it all?"He asks her in a serious tone of voice and Lauren slowly nods her head at him."It's amazing what people wish for deep down isn't it?"Jervis asks Oswald and Jim as his hand slowly traces Lauren's pale cheek."Stop this nonsense."Lauren accidentally slips slightly into Jervis who has to catch her. Her eyes drift to Oswald slowly delivering a secret message that only he would understand."You've seen so much pain and tragedy Miss. Dixon, I hope it hasn't left you too alone. Perhaps you should jump?"Jervis gestures to the end of the rooftop.

 _ **"I don't wanna come back down, I don't wanna touch the ground. Pacific Ocean dug so deep.**_ "

Lauren nears the edge of the rooftop slowly before she starts laughing softly and slowly turns around with his gun that she had stolen when she had slipped."Did you really think you could control me?"She says as she aims her gun at a now angry Jervis Tetch."Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Tetch but I'm not that easy to kill. Ask Hugo Strange, he knows from experience. In fact ask the arkham staff because I have a feeling that's your next stop."Lauren rambles as she paces around Tetch and heads towards Jim Gordon and a very proud looking Oswald Cobblepot."He's all yours Jimbo!"

**_"Hypnotic taking over me."_ **

 

 

 


End file.
